The Euthanasia Coaster
by CheerUpSleepyJean
Summary: Come take a ride on this twisted steel snake...experience a euphoric death on the Euthanasia Coaster. Based on the art piece featured in "Talking Doors" by Julijonas Ubonas.


**A/N: I had actually made this to** **post on the creepypasta wiki, but it got taken down after 2 minutes. I'll admit to being disappointed, since I did a lot of research for this, but I figured I could at least post it here, since it's technically a fanfic about an art piece made by Julijonas Urbonas** **. It's under misc. books because it is featured in his book Talking Doors. **

The Euthanasia Coaster

The burning sun beats down as the line inches forward. Despite feeling hot and sticky, I'm practically wriggling with excitement. My friends and I have been pumped for our trip to Grendel Park ever since we first began making plans back at the beginning of our senior year.

We figured it be fun to have one final outing together.

I still can't believe how quickly the last year of went by. As soon as we get home, we'll be heading off to colleges on opposite sides of the country.

That fact doesn't seem to be bugging the others, though. Riya hasn't stopped babbling about Grendel Park's main attraction since we got here.

"I've heard that there are actually two tracks on the Euthanasia Coaster, but most people get the one with the huge drop."

Ever the cynic, Lee responds with a snort.

"What a gimmick! Everyone's gonna ride it again and again to try to get the second track! No wonder the owner makes so much money..."

As the line continued to scoot forward, the world-famous roller coaster finally came clearly into view. Even Lee stared in awe at the twisted metal snakes before us. The closer track possessed suicidal drops and sharp turns, while the farther, allegedly rare one had a small hill and seven nauseating loops. At the top of each was a short tunnel bearing the words "Euphoric Death: the Euthanasia Coaster."

A crackle of microphone feedback managed to draw my attention away from the gleaming monstrosity; the speakers around us began blaring a prerecorded message:

"As your honored host, I'd like to welcome you all to Grendel Park. I see that we have quite a number of victims lined up for the Euthanasia Coaster today. You poor, poor fools..."

A shiver ran down my spine as the gravely voice continued.

"You've no idea what awaits you; the horror of your blood vessels exploding, of the oxygen being ripped from your suffocating brain."

Finally, my friends and I made it to the head of the line, and we were led to an empty car. Grinning, Riya swooped in, closely followed by Lee and myself. Other passengers swiftly filled the remaining nine seats.

"Prepare for a euphoric death on the infamous Euthanasia Coaster!"

Just as the safety bars were fastened, I heard one of the workers hissing to the ride operator:

"There's a critic coming later today—a good review could double our profits, so nab some fresh decorations for the start of the ride."

The teenager standing at the control panel went pale, but gave a stiff nod. As soon as she pressed a button, the car was off like a shot. I was gazing at the gargantuan hill ahead when a loud "click" drew my attention to the track. All of a sudden, we swerved to the right. I could hear jealous jeers from the line below as we sped onto the rare second track.

Grinning from ear to ear, I yelled to my friends:

"We got it on the first try! Wait 'till we tell everybody back home about this!"

"Hell yeah!"

Decelerating, the car entered the mouth of the tunnel, and we were swallowed, the faint headlight of the car our only illumination.

I heard a snort from Riya.

"Ugh, what a stench! Did someone fart?!"

With pinched nostrils, Lee yelled back.

"Hey, don't look at m—"

His response was cut short by a sudden shriek:

"What the hell is that?!"

Our gazes snapped upward; Lee latched onto my wrist and screamed. Hanging over us was a mangled human form. As the car chugged along, we were forced to get a closer view. It was upside down, so I could clearly see the bloated, discolored face. The eyes were nearly popping out of the head, and the mouth was wide open.

"C-c'mon Lee," I cleared by throat. "It's just a prop, you pussy...just a prop." Despite my brave words, I didn't let go of his hand.

More cries resounded through the tunnel as we passed under body after body; retching noises soon joined the chorus. Lee's fingernails dug deep enough into my flesh to draw blood.

"There's something dripping from them! Get it off me!"

"It's someone's puke, Riya, that's all!"

Ignoring me, she gave a hysterical shriek and began vomiting over the side of the car.

Finally, after passing twelve of those awful things, we emerged from the tunnel. Beside me, Lee was babbling hysterically.

"I'm n-not usually s-scared of that kind of thing! What the hell was that?!"

"Breathe man, it's just a damn ride!"

My throat was raw, but I continued screaming as we crested the hill.

"It's just a ride!"

The words were ripped from my mouth the car shot down the hill and onto the first loop.

Almost immediately, I started feeling lightheaded. My mouth involuntarily fell open, and I inhaled deeply, but no relief came.

As the car flew around the second loop, my dizziness only grew stronger. Worse, I could feel my legs swelling as the force of the loops drove more and more blood downward. I could even hear the liquid rushing in my ears.

We were sent whirling once again. I desperately tried to focus, but my vision fuzzed over. Suddenly, all color was gone, and everything went a ghostly grey. My open-mouthed friends beside me looked like ghouls.

Once we had gone around for the fourth time, the edges of my view had gone fuzzy; I could see nothing but the relentless track ahead, and hear nothing but futile, desperate gasps of the other passengers.

By the fifth loop, my feet felt so full of blood that I'd thought they'd burst, and my head was practically shriveled. I couldn't even think clearly. Inside my mind, one thought whirled:

"I'm gonna die."

I felt rather than than saw the sixth loop—my vision had gone completely black. No coherent thoughts remained in my brain as we sped toward the final twist; just pure terror.

Finally, the sensation of my bodily fluids sloshing faded, and my mind fell silent.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The 12-corpse car quietly rolled into a small, dark tunnel underground. Immediately, it was surrounded by gagging employees, who began unloading the grotesque cargo. A figure in a well-pressed suit watched impatiently.

"Let's go, people! We need to get these into the tunnel before our reviewers show up! Or do none of you want a bonus this year?"

One by one, the corpses with twisted faces were removed from the car and dragged away. A janitor quickly wiped the seats clean of vomit and piss.

The onlooker nodded, temporarily satisfied. After a moment, however, the look of contentment turned into a scowl.

"Now, send the car back up for another load."


End file.
